Justin's Lovely Life of Servitude
by Zach-Winchester
Summary: Justin loves his family so very much. He gets exactly what he needs from who he needs and happily obeys them. New summary, new idea behind where this is going. Enjoy. Will have Justin with Kevin, Scotty, Tommy, and Robert all at some point or another.
1. Chapter 1

Kevin was in gay man heaven. As long as that gay man was okay with incest, which Kevin, incidentally, was at this very moment. You try living in the Walker family, an emotional, psychological rollercoaster with a gay son with a hot older brother and cute younger one. Back when they were teens he'd experimented a bit, with Tommy and Justin even, a few kisses, a jerk-off fest, maybe a blowjob but that was as far as it ever escalated.

Justin had always wanted more. Finally, he was getting it. And he was getting it _good_.

He was riding Kevin's 8 inch dick like there was no tomorrow. Obviously the kid had learned a few things in his days with the army. He barely cried out as he was fucked, moaning like a totally hot whore which made Kevin even harder and thrust a bit deeper into the not so virgin hole.

Tommy was forcing his 10-1/2 inch cock into Kevin. Luckily Kevin was far from a virgin also. He was a total power-bottom in fact, perfectly at peace when he had a nice piece in him. Scotty had always told him how zen he looked when he was getting his boyfriend's tool rammed into him.

There was an extra bonus also. One not so incestuos, but just as kinky. Robert, his brother-in-law, sat on his face making Kevin's tongue slide all over and into his virgin ass, before he changed his position to fuck Kevin's mouth, cramming his 7 inch length down Kevin's throat, making his moans turn into gags.

Tommy smiled at the new noise emitting from his brother. Reaching down, he cupped Kevin's balls, teasing them with his fingers before following the shaft up to Justin's entrance. Finding just enough give left in the youngest man's hole, Tommy squeezed a finger inside causing Justin's moans to rise in pitch. As he thrust into Kevin, Kevin thrust into Justin who now was getting deeply fucked by Kevin's dick and a tickling sensation against the ring of muscle. Tommy also knew what he was doing it seemed.

Robert climbed off of Kevin, letting the man have his mouth back to himself to moan as loudly as he wanted. Stroking himself, Robert climbed down the King sized bed, positioning himself beside Tommy and inserted Justin's 9 inches into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, savoring the taste of his precum. Once he fully wrapped his lips around it Justin let loose a high pitched gasp as he fisted Robert's perfect hair.

Tommy's finger moved from Justin's hole and instead began to tickle Robert's, causing the 'straight' senator to moan around Justin's dick, making him twitch and moan like a whore. Teasing his nipples, Justin thrust his dick into Robert's mouth, making the man choke on it like a first timer. Tommy crushed his lips against his baby brother's, causing his moans to stop so that only Robert's gagging and sucking could be heard. Kevin cried out as Tommy removed himself from the tight entrance, his manhood throbbing as the cool air caressed it.

Moving Robert aside, Tommy leaned Justin back, spread his legs even farther, and slowly eased himself into the already packed entrance. As his dick pounded into Justin's very non-virgin hole, Kevin pulled back, and as Kevin thrusted Tommy pulled back, setting themselves into a rhythm. Justin increased the sensation by easing himself down onto the two cocks that stuffed him and clenching his ass mucles tight around them.

Pulling Robert by the hair, he made the older man stand, his lips brushing up Justin's abs, nipples, his lips, before he stood tall and Justin swallowed his manhood eagerly, begging for more. As Robert fisted his hair, fucking his mouth, and his 2 older brothers fucked his ass, Justin came, gasping and moaning as he erupted all over the sheets.

As he fell back, Kevin caught him and reality sunk back in.

"God, that was hot," he told his baby brother. "And I thought I was a power-bottom. You are a total bottom slut. And we should really invest in some more toys." Pulling out of his brother, he watched as Justin slowly removed the dildo that he had also been riding, laying it gently to the side. Sliding on his blue and grey boxers, Kevin grabbed his wrist. "Also, we need to change your style," he said, as Justin buttoned his khaki shorts up

Jumping onto the bed, he crushed his lips against Kevin's. "Big brother, you've never complained about how I dressed."

"True, but I have a few fetishes I'd like to try out on you, just like you did with me, right now. Besides, I've always wanted to take you shopping," he added with a wink.

After they cleaned up, Justin helped Kevin dress, pulling his briefs up his brothers thighs, then his pants, tucking his shirt into them and squeezing his dick, darting quick kisses against the pale skin whenever he could. Once they were both dressed, they kissed once more before separating.

"See you tomorrow," Kevin said as he turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin and Scotty drove to Justin's apartment, agreeing that they really needed to get him some new clothes, and, possibly, other fun things.

Kevin was busy stroking Scotty's aching erection while he drove, teasing his husband's hardness. It got Scotty off, being in public, so sometimes Kevin liked to help and randomly play with his husband, much to the delight of Scotty. Only a few times had it gotten Kevin in trouble, and that trouble had come later in the night whenever they were alone and Scotty had Kevin's ass in the air and a belt in hand.

Now, however, Scotty was very willing and happy. His hand was running through Kevin's hair as the man jerked off his husband. As they neared Justin's, Scotty started to zip himself up, pushing his hardon back inside his pants. Kevin's hand met his husband's.

"Stop, it's okay. Besides, I'm not done."

"But...Justin? Your brother, I mean..." Scotty said, confused.

"Don't care, he can either wait or watch." Kevin continued to stroke the hard member of his husband, lowering his mouth to take it inside, past his lips, swallowing the cock down his throat.

"Oh, Kevin, goddamn! unf. Damn, Kev, so good," Scotty panted out.

_Tap Tap Tap_

The sharp sound of Justin's hand on the window snapped the two men out of what was going on.

"Having fun?" Justin joked as he slid into the backseat.

"Yeah, way to interrupt," Kevin answered.

"Oh, don't mind me. Continue, boys," he laughed, pushing his khakis down as he pulled his cock out of his boxers.

"Wow. Your family still amazes me," Scotty said as Kevin began working on his cock again.

"Could be better. You could be fucking me," Justin whispered into Scotty's ear, his face very close to Kevin's husband.

Kevin snorted as he sucked his husband's cock. Scotty himself had gone red in the face. "Justin, wh-what? Are you...?"

"Serious? Hell yeah. Here's the deal. You pick out an outfit for me that I absolutely love, every article of clothing, and I love it, you get to shove that monster I've heard so much about in me until I cum, screaming your name. In the dressing room, if you want."

Scotty's dick twitched, shooting his load deep into Kevin's throat. Kevin swallowed everything his husband had to offer. He sat up, adjusted his husband back into his pants, and leaned back.

"Hey, Justin," he said, smiling wide.

"Hey, brother," he responded, leaning forward to lick some of the cum that Kevin had missed from the side of his face.

"I love this family," Scotty said as he pulled into the parking lot of their chosen store.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin was being led around, practically like a child, only his hand wasn't in Kevin or Scotty's. It still felt the same. Everytime he picked up a shirt, Kevin practically threw it across the room. He was getting kind of frustrated, plus, he was horny as hell after having watched Kevin suck Scotty's cock in the car. Presented with the mens' fine asses before him, and was walking around with a boner that wouldn't go down. He was so hard it hurt, a matter he did not let go as he whined to the men.

"Please, Kevin, can we go yet? I mean, c'mon. At least the dressing room. Scotty, talk sense into him, please. Guys," he begged as he readjusted himself again.

"Quit whining or no desert after dinner," Kevin responded with a crooked smile on his face, promising Justin the truth of what he really meant.

"But!" Justin protested.

"No, we're almost done. We've just got one more area to look at. Follow," Scotty teased as he led the two men to Kevin's favorite area of any store.

The men entered the underwear area, Scotty's fingers trailing across the assortment as his other hand grazed Kevin's cock.

"Tease," Kevin hissed.

"Promises only, love," he whispered as he began grabbing anything he thought would fit Justin in style and size.

Kevin moaned as he felt Justin's hand replace Scotty's. "Why do I need new underwear? My boxers are fine."

"Oh they most certainly are not," Kevin answered, swatting his brother's hand away. "They may fit you, but that is no testament to them being fine. They're so very unflattering," he said. "Besides, with your ass, you need to be showing that beauty off. Like me," he added as he slipped his trousers low, revealing a pair of tight black bikini briefs that hugged his ass and allmost seemed to lift it.

"Interesting choice, Kev," Justin teased his older brother.

"Oh shush it. You know I have a thing for underwear. You should've seen what I had Scotty in last week," he answered as they headed towards the dressing room.

"Oh please, not that again. Kevin, I said one time only!" Scotty said as he began going through the pile, putting together his first outfit.

"But you were so hot as a football player. And I'm keeping the jockstrap!" Kevin told his husband.

"Jockstrap? Football? Okay, either too much info or not enough imagery. Clothes, please." Justin extended his arm as he accepted the first stack of clothes. He entered the stall and slipped his own clothes off, standing in a pair of striped boxers, preparing to put the pants on when he noticed what was on top of the pile. _Kevin, you naughty bastard _he thought, smiling as he slipped the sleek blue fabric of a g-string of his thighs, tucking himself into the pouch and adjusting the back so that it fit perfectly between his cheeks. _Interesting feel. Comfortable, and yet, kinda sexy._

He pushed his leg through the tight black jeans that Scotty had picked, following it with the deep blue button down that matched the g-string in color. He then added the vest, a charcoal grey color that made the blue of his shirt pop. He examined himself in the mirror and almost giggled at his appearance. While usually he looked attractive in a laid back way, kind of a nonchalant approach to his looks, right now he looked...downright fuckable. He touched himself through the jeans, vowing to at least buy one g-string.

"Well? Get your tight bubblebutt out here!" Kevin called.

Justin bounded out, throwing the door open as he revealed himself.

"You look," Kevin began.

"Hot," Scotty finished, admiring his handiwork.

"I know! I love it!" Justin answered, twirling around once.

"Really?" Scotty asked, a smile stretching across his face as an idea unfolded.

"Really!" Justin beamed. With that, he was pushed back into the stall, Scotty's mouth pressed against his neck, his hands fisting in Justin's hair as their bodies crushed together.

"Kevin. In here. Now." Scotty barked, kicking the door shut as his husband obeyed. "Strip!"

Kevin hurried to comply, flinging his clothes on the floor until he stood in just his black socks and underwear. By this time Scotty had worked the vest off of Justin and his shirt open, his hand grasping at the younger man's nipples. Justin had pushed Scotty's pants down, stroking the man's engorged member in the confines of his striped purple and black boxerbriefs. Their mouths met passionately as Kevin watched, slowly beginning to stroke himself at the sight.

"Eat my ass, Kevin, c'mon baby," Scotty ordered as he pushed his underwear under the crease of his ass. Kevin didn't need to be told twice and quickly dove in between his husband's cheeks, finding the tight pink hole and slipping his tongue inside as he hummed and moaned in joy. He slid his tongue up and down, covering every inch of his husband's ass with a quick kiss or lick before diving back into his duty with newfound energy, forcing his tongue deep inside.

Scotty's moans deepened as Justin slid his tongue inside his mouth, tasting each other. His hands met Justin's ass, forcing the tight jeans down as far as they would go and resting on the bare ass cheeks, kneading them softly in his hands. His middle finger inched closer and closer to Justin's hole, pushing the small string out of the way, Scotty forced the digit into the man's ass, smiling at the resulting grunt Justin made as he thrust forward, rubbing their cloth covered cocks together.

Kevin reached around and began to massaged his husband's crotch, feeling the hard length under the soft fabric.

Scotty's hand slapped his away. He broke the kiss and spoke. "No, no, no. Bad boy, Kevin. Do your job. Do as you're told, otherwise, tonight I'll have to punish you again. And if you even think about touching yourself without permission, I won't wait until tonight."

Kevin groaned as he went back to his task, sliding his slick tongue deeper inside his husband. He massaged the cheeks and pulled at the material of his underwear, these 2 things keeping him hard and horny, keeping him enjoying the task at hand.

Scotty hurriedly stripped Justin until he stood in just the g-string, the deep blue matching nicely his creamy skin. He then removed the rest of his clothes so that all the men were left in there underwear. He grabbed Kevin's arm, pulling the man away from his ass. He sat down on the bench in the corner and pulled Kevin on top of him, the man's back pressed to his chest. His hand reached forward and he began to slowly tease Kevin's hardness, slipping the length between his fingers. Kevin ground his ass into his husband's erection, causing the man to moan.

Justin stood there, staring at the hot sight before him, his own hardness pressing against the small confines of the underwear, practically forcing them off of himself as his head leaked over the top. His hand was about to release himself, pushing the material when Kevin stopped him.

"Keep it on. It's, mmm, so damn hot," he said as his ass felt the lengthy hardness of his husband.

"Yes, do. Gotta keep Kevin happy, don't we Justin?"

"I guess," the younger man teased.

"No. Keep Kevin _happy,_ Justin," the man ordered. He inclined his head, telling Justin what he meant. The younger man was used to a submissive role from his military days of being passed around as the toy for all the men to use, his ass getting fucked a couple times a night usually. He immediately lowered himself to his brother's swollen member, peeled back his underwear, and took the cock into his mouth. He suckled at it, loving the feel of it in his mouth along with the fact that it was his brother, swallowing the cock easily.

"Good boy, Justin," Scotty whispered to him, fisting the man's hair and forcing him harder down onto the dick. After a few minutes he forced Kevin from his lap, making the man fuck his brother's mouth. While this was happening, Scotty peeled his boxerbriefs off, throwing the material to the floor and spit-slicking his cock up for his prize.

"Justin," he said, commanding the younger man's attention. Justin rose from his knees, kissed his brother once, and knelt before Scotty. "No, no, no, pet. I want something else."

Justin smiled up at the man before rising again and turning, moving to sit on Scotty's lap, grinding his ass onto the man's lengthy erection, feeling the hardness between the cheeks of his ass much like Kevin had minutes before.

"Okay, enough teasing," Scotty said, pulling the man up a little and positioning them both, he lined his cock up with Justin's entrance and forced the man down on it.

Justin moaned loudly, which made Scotty look at Kevin. "Quiet him," he ordered. Kevin happily obliged, shoving his cock once more down his brother's hot throat.

Justin moaned happily, being used at both ends, loving the feeling of being filled in two areas. He began tugging at his nipples, fondling his chest, causing his ecstacy to just increase. He managed to pull his own length from the pouch of the g-string and began stroking himself furiously, wanting to orgasm as hard as he could in this situation. He bounced his ass up and down on Scotty's cock, filling himself with the lovely hardness. Scotty's moans of approval were music to his ears as he used his ass, clenching it to bring Scotty closer to his orgasm. Justin loved the sensation and wanted to finish quickly so that they could go buy everything, he didn't care what it all was, and get back to one of their places so that they could continue this a lot harder.

He forced 2 fingers into Kevin's ass, knowing that man loved the feel, and fucked his brother's hole while he sucked his cock. With a particularly forceful push, Kevin came, filling Justin's mouth as the man happily swallowed as much as he could, the cum leaking out of his mouth. He simultaneously squeezed his ass, the tightening sensation causing Scotty to fill him with his warm load. He continued stroking, feeling it build up, the taste of cum in his mouth and the feel of it in his ass driving him over the edge, he shot his load, flying through the air to land on his own chest.

Justin smiled, covered in cum like the toy he was, happy to be used and loved.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ladies and gentlemen, the new and improved... Justin!" Kevin beamed as he called out his brother's name, welcoming him into the dining room before his entire family. Their mom's hand flew to her mouth as Justin walked in wearing a deep grey striped pair of trousers, a maroon button down shirt, and a matching grey vest with maroon stitching.

Justin began laughing as he was greeted by his sisters telling him how good he looked, his mom hugging him, and all the while, his eyes were on Scotty and Kevin who were behind everyone else, rubbing their groins at the youngest Walker man. Tommy, who had come in for a very quick visit, even managed to put Justin in a headlock and tell the man he looked good. After everyone had commented on his appearance they sat down and began too eat together.

Justin was sat next to Kevin on his left, Tommy to his right at the end of the table. Scotty was to Kevin's left. The girls sat across the table with Robert between Kitty and Tommy, and their mom at the head of the table making sure everyone was eating. What her watchful eyes didn't notice was that Justin could feel a strong grip on his groin, cupping his member underneath the table. Refusing to acknowledge the gesture, he didn't bother to look at Kevin, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction. Instead, he ignored it as well as he could, focusing on keeping his member from leaping to too much attention in the pants, certain they would only accentuate the hard pole underneath them.

He focused on dinner, chewing slowly and focusing on everything he could but the warm, hard, wonderful hand underneath the table. Kevin rose, excusing himself to the bathroom, his ass brushing Justin's shoulder as he did so. Justin watched as the man walked away, his perfectly shaped bubblebutt bouncing down the hallway. It was a few moments before he realized that the hand that was groping his crotch hadn't stopped. It was still there, as insistent as before, but now the caresses were less light, less sweet, and more rough, demanding, almost commanding his cock to harden. He felt the masculine fingers stroking his length to attention, the fingers pinching him lightly, twisting his balls in a painfully delightful foreplay.

It was at this moment that he looked over and saw his oldest brother, Tommy, with his usual smile, so calm and calculated, focused on him. His eyes, however, his eyes said it all. They spoke pages about everything Tommy would do to his baby brother, the wonderful pain and pleasure he would give Justin, the power he'd hold over the young man. They seemed to almost command Justin already. He quickly rose, excusing himself to the bathroom, and raced down the hallway certain that Tommy would follow. He passed Kevin, slapping the man's gorgeous ass as he did, and raced to the bathroom upstairs, less likely to be used by anyone tonight.

When he entered, he pushed himself against the sink, splashing water in his face to snap himself out of his horny haze, his lithe frame bent just so, his ass pushed out wonderfully toward the door. It wasn't even a minute before he felt those same warm hands caressing his firm ass, pushing against it, the body behind him pressed against his back.

"Hello, baby brother," Tommy's voice whispered into his ear.

"Oh god... uh... hi Tommy," Justin stuttered out as his ass was rubbed seductively, sending shivers up his spine.

"You know, you walked down those stairs and you just looked so damn... fuckable. The boys did a good job cleaning you up. I think it's my turn now." Tommy's hand forced Justin's erection against his body, squeezing it roughly in his powerful embrace as his other hand roamed the man's ass.

"Y-your turn?" Justin asked, gasping against the mirror.

"Mhmm. See, you got all done up and pretty, looking like a man that knows how to please, but, I'm going to train you to really please. We're going to get you to obey very nicely and take care of your men. Just like Scotty trained Kevin. In fact, I helped with that. His ass really is damn good, isn't it Justin?" Tommy asked as his hand crept underneath the waistband of his brother's pants, feeling the bare ass cheeks underneath. "Why, Justin you little slut, are you going commando?"

"N-no, just, different..."

"How different? We've got 5 minutes before Mom starts asking questions. Why don't you drop those pants down and show me that pretty little ass?" Tommy teased, smacking Justin's butt hard enough to elicit a moan from the man. "Like that, huh? Good. That'll make this easier. Now, drop 'em."

With that, Justin undid his belt and pushed his pants down as quickly as he could, trying to keep Tommy happy. His firm ass was bare, except for the small maroon line of his g-string running up the middle.

"Well, well, well. Someone is a naughty boy. I never took you for the type, Justin."

"I wasn't really. Kev picked 'em, I put 'em on. They matched the outfit, which he put together."

"Remind me to thank him later, personally. Very personally," Tommy spoke, a glimmer in his eyes.

"Tommy, we should probably go. I mean, if we're gone for very long then Mom will ask questions about why, and it'll get annoying and..."

"Shh," he said, pressing a finger to Justin's mouth. "In time. We'll leave soon enough. I just wanted to enjoy this sight. I'm staying the night here. You are too. We'll play later. For now, though, there is one thing I must do before we go back down."

"That would be...?"

"Well, you did misbehave by ignoring me downstairs, Justin. You need to be taught your lesson. Bend over the sink," he commanded, pressing Justin's back when he didn't move quick enough. He adjusted the younger man so that his back arched, his ass presented to his older brother just right. Then, Tommy began to spank the gorgeous ass.

-slap-

-slap-

"Mnph," Justin moaned, his cock beginning to harden again.

-slap-slap-

-**slap-**

A rather hard hit directed to the same spot as before caused Justin to thrust forward as he moaned in pain, his bottom beginning to redden from the attention Tommy was giving it.

"Don't be a bad boy, Justin. Don't run from it. That'll just prolong it."

"Yes, Tommy."

"Good boy. I'll give you 5 more and we can go back to dinner." With that, Tommy resumed his work, making sure to have each of Justin's firm, pale cheeks glowing a nice red that was complimented by his maroon g-string. Tommy leaned forward and kissed each cheek, nibbling at the small underwear, and then rose once more. "Pull your pants up."

Justin obliged, the look on his face one of pain and thought as he tried to ignore it, with a hint of happiness. He buckled his belt once more and began to leave, stopping when Tommy grabbed his arm.

"One last thing," he said before crushing his lips to his younger brother's mouth, tasting the young man and claiming his lips for later.


	5. Chapter 5

All throughout dinner, Justin squirmed in his seat. His ass was on fire from the treatment Tommy had given it. He could feel small, delightfully sharp bites of pain from the marks he knew covered his ass, the hot red hand prints of his older brother. He couldn't keep still, the sensation was painful and yet erotic and he knew that if he didn't get a piece of cock in him soon it would not end well.

He looked up from his plate and saw Tommy smiling at him. With a simple smile he seemed to convey everything he was feeling; a need for more, for that hand to do it's job again, for Tommy to fuck him like there was no tomorrow, to be used, to make Tommy happy, and just an overwhelming sense of unbridled lust. As soon as dinner was over, they began to go their separate ways. Kevin and Scotty looked at Justin, waiting for him to get in the car until he explained that he was staying over night...with Tommy. By this time the girls were gone and it was starting to get late so Justin gave the men each a deep kiss that seemed to last way too long, making sure nobody was around to see, and then grabbed Kevin's crotch whispering in his ear "When I get back tomorrow, I have plans for this," before heading inside.

Many of the lights were off. He decided to head straight to his room and wait for Tommy. He felt his way upstairs, finding his old bedroom that hadn't changed much since college. It was painted light blue, pictures of scantily clad women adorning the walls, an empty desk shoved against a wall, and a half stocked dresser pushed against another. He quickly stripped out of the vest and shirt, deciding that he wanted this to happen as soon as possible, and knowing for certain that he was at the very least, if Tommy didn't show up, sleeping in his g-string so that he could show off his body if Tommy came to check on him or he went over to Tommy's room across the hall in the morning.

He kicked his shoes off and followed them by his pants and socks until he stood there in the tight maroon g-string, his crotch aching in the confines and his pale ass now speckled with red to match his underwear. He waited a few moments before climbing into bed, deciding that he wanted Tommy to see him stretched out and waiting for him whenever his older brother walked in. After a few minutes just lying there, Justin began to get restless. He decided to explore his old room, see what treasures he had left behind.

He rolled off the bed and onto his hands and knees to search under the bed. He knew that if anyone walked in at that moment they'd get an unobstructed view of his round, toned ass, and he didn't care. After finding only a few things of interest (some old porn, a t-shirt from his favorite band in college wadded against the wall, and a box of photos of him and his brothers) he continued over to his dresser. Inside he found a few dirty magazines, some more old clothes, and a box of even more pictures tucked in the very back, hidden. He opened it and laughed. They were pictures of him, Tommy, and Kevin, from their high school days. They were, however, nowhere near family or school safe. In one, Kevin was on his knees with a smile on his face and there was a very obvious penis head entering from the side of the photo. He remembered these photos. All the boys had taken them whenever they'd started exploring their bodies with each other, making sure that there was something to use over the others in case something got out of hand and needed to be settled discreetly. They were often used to make Kevin feel guilty about something and put his talented mouth to use. Even that young, they'd been covering their own asses for crisis.

Bored, Justin opened the top drawer and smiled broadly as his underwear drawer opened, revealing more than he'd remembered. Inside were old boxers, a few pairs of briefs, and his jockstraps from his high school and college sports days. He smiled as he remembered the mental image that Kevin had dropped on him involving the football uniform and made a mental note to take them with him when he left.

As his anticipation increased, his body began responding and he knew that if Tommy wasn't there soon he'd explode. He waited for another 5 minutes before deciding to explore even more. Listening from his side of the door for any footsteps in the hallway, Justin snuck from his room into Kevin's. With a grin, he glanced throughout the room. There were pictures of him and Tommy in frames at the desk, posters of men across the walls, and a very "Kevin" feel to the room; neat freak with a dirty side.

He crawled into his brother's bed, stretching out across the mattress in his underwear, letting his skin brush across the blankets. As his arm slipped under the pillows, he felt something dig into his wrist. Realizing that a few tugs wouldn't budge it, Justin threw the pillows and smiled as he saw handcuffs that were chained to the bedpost. He wasn't sure how long Kevin had kept them there or how he'd gotten away with it, but he smiled as he positioned himself on the bed again, this time with his hands above his head and his wrists locked firmly in the cuffs, waiting for Tommy.

It was a few minutes later, when his patience was worn and his dick was twitching in its confines, that he realized he had absolutely no idea where the key to the cuffs was, or how he'd get out of them. His phone was back in his room and he hadn't actually left any form of directions to where he was. He was starting to panic when the door opened and he sighed in relief as Tommy entered the room.

"There you are, Justin. Damn, little brother, you gave me a scare. I thought you had run out on me and didn't want to -ahem- play." Tommy's eyes lit up as he looked down on Justin, stretched out in his tight little string of underwear, his dick almost sliding out of the pouch, and his hands bound above his head. "Well, somebody prepared, didn't they?"

"I came in here because I was bored from exploring my old room. I figured I'd search Kevin's and I found these," he said, emphasizing his words with a shake of the chain.

"Well, it wasn't exactly what I had in store initially, but it will definitely suffice. Now, shall we pick up where we left off?" Tommy asked, moving to sit on the bed with his brother.

"No, sir. I think we should start over entirely." Justin smiled at his answer, knowing it would get a good reaction out of Tommy. He was right and was happy to know it as Tommy lifted his legs in the air, revealing his baby brother's beautiful ass.

"So, you need another spanking? That's what you're telling me." Tommy smiled as he began to pet Justin's ass.

"Yes, sir. I just know that the first one didn't teach me all I needed yet. I think a repeat of the lesson will be good for me." With that, Justin wiggled his ass as if to beg for more than just Tommy's slight touch.

"Hmm, you're probably right, baby boy." With that, Tommy smacked Justin's ass with enough force to make it quiver and cause Justin to moan, loudly.

"You're going to have to be quieter than that, Justin," Tommy said as he smacked his ass once more. He smiled as he heard Justin keep his moan inside, allowing a barely audible gasp to slip out. "Better."

He reached down and separated Justin's cheeks before landing a swat right on his sweet little hole. This one caused Justin to jump but he managed to stay quiet. Tommy leaned down and placed a kiss right where he'd smacked, before landing two more to the same spot.

"Oh, god. Tommy!" Justin cried as his cock ached from the pleasing punishment his ass received.

"I warned you, Justin. Now we'll have to find a way to keep you quiet." Tommy stood up, admiring the sight of Justin in his little underwear, legs spread in the air and his arms bound above his head. He then turned his back on his brother and went to Kevin's closet. Inside he saw a few hanging articles of clothes that didn't interest him. One thing stood out though. He closed the door, pressing the belt against his side so that Justin wouldn't notice it.

He then headed to Kevin's dresser. He opened the bottom drawer, finding nothing. The same could be said for the middle one. But the top drawer, that's where he found his treasures. Inside were some of Kevin's old underwear and socks. He reached in to grab a striped pair of orange and grey briefs when he felt something hard underneath them. Brushing them aside he found a purple toy, long forgotten by Kevin. He grabbed it and stuffed it inside his pants, the hard shape of it making it look like he was about to cum in his pants. He reached in and grabbed the underwear again and returned to Justin.

"Open your mouth," he ordered. Justin responded easily, parting his lips as far as he could. Kevin leaned forward and nibbled his lower lip before swiping his tongue across it, claiming a kiss before he forced the underwear into Justin's mouth to stifle him. He moved back to the foot of the bed, pulling Justin's legs into the air once again, he began his assault. This time he wasn't as careful with his slaps. He didn't stop to give Justin time so he would stay quiet. He didn't check his force. He dove in, full swing, bringing Justin's backside to a hot red glow in a matter of minutes.

Each slap had a moan from Justin. Each mark promised to stay there for days. Every hit to his sweet little hole had a tear of pain and ecstasy from Justin. Tommy then grabbed his legs, pulling them down, and took out the belt he had taken from Kevin's closet. It was thin, brown leather. He flipped Justin, a task not too horrible for the younger man bound to the bed. Pulling his legs onto his lap, Tommy began to belt his thighs and ass. First with soft strokes, then sharper cracks, before finally just allowing it to nip at his cheeks.

When he was done, Justin had leaked so much precum through his underwear that Tommy's crotch was wet from it.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" he asked, pulling Kevin's wadded underwear from his mouth.

"Y-yes sir," he said, the words slipping through his sobs. Even though he had enjoyed it, it still hurt. Not enough to make him cry, but enough to take his breath away.

"Good," he responded, his hands rubbing across Justin's sore ass to soothe some of the aches. He then flipped Justin back over and began undoing his pants. Justin's eyes widened as he saw the hardness beneath them and then began laughing as Tommy pulled out the purple cock. He let his pants drop, gifting Justin with the sight of him in a white button-up, black tie, and black briefs that hugged his frame.


End file.
